Playing Right into My Heart (A Pewdiepie Love Story)
by Loveysweet43
Summary: Lexi wasn't happy in life, that was true. Until she met a certain Swedish dork that brightened up her world.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Lexi Mason, my friends call me Lex. I have a Youtube channel, Lexilovely. I post a large genre of videos, from video games, to beauty tips, to singing videos.

I wasn't very popular though. I wasn't very happy. And I wasn't in any sort of relationship.

That used to be true, until a certain Swedish dork played with his pink headphones at the ready right into my heart, and flipped my life around.

This is our story.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi's Pov  
I walked into Vidcon. This was it, I had finally gotten enough subscribers to be considered elligable to participate in Vidcon. This was the infamous first part, no fans, no signing, just meeting fellow Youtubers. I walked in and no one seemed to notice. I sighed but went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Suddenly, the D.J. cursed as the music stopped. Everyone turned over to see the D.J. had left. But then, a few people walked up and smiled at eachother.

"Karaoke anyone?" The leader said. I smirked. Lets go get noticed. I put the water back and close the friedge before walking up onto the platform. I smiled at them.

"Primadonna Girl - Marina and the Diamonds." I said. They all smiled wider. The music started and I began to sing.

_Primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl,_

_Would you do anything for me?_

_Buy a big diamond ring for me?_

_Would you get down on your knees for me?_

_Pop that pretty question right now, baby_

_Beauty queen on a silver screen_

_Living life like I'm in a dream_

_I know I've got a big ego_

_I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_

_And I'm sad to the core, core, core_

_Every day is a chore, chore, chore_

_(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more_

_I wanna be adored_

_'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl fill the void up with Celluloid_

_Take a picture, I'm with the boys_

_Get what I want 'cause I ask for it_

_Not because I'm really that deserving of it_

_Living life like I'm in a play_

_In the lime light I want to stay_

_I know I've got a big ego_

_I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_

_(Ooh) Going up, going down, down, down_

_(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown_

_(Wow) When the lights dimming down, down, down_

_I spin around_

_[Chorus:]_

_'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The primadonna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Primadonna girl, yeah  
All I ever wanted was the world  
I can't help that I need it all  
The primadonna life, the rise and fall  
You say that I'm kinda difficult  
But it's always someone else's fault  
Got you wrapped around my finger, babe  
You can count on me to misbehave  
Primadonna girl_

Everyone clapped as I finished and I handed the mic to someone else who was waiting in the now forming line. I sat down on the couch and ran a hand through my hair. Then, someone sat down next to me. I looked at them. My breath caught in my voice as I saw who it was. Pewdiepie. He smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Felix." He said. I smiled.

"I know. I'm Lexi." I said. He smiled.

"You were great up there." He said. I blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks." I said, the light pink tint staying on my face.

"What kind of videos do you make?" He asked. And with that very question, we got into a deep conversation about video games, music, life in general. He asked me how many subscribers I had, and I said only about 10,000. He smiled and said that I should have way more than that, I was way too nice to be that under appreciated. I blushed even deeper.

"Well, I'm glad you think so." I said.

"Its true! You're way too good at singing and how easy it is to talk to you. You sould have so many more subscribers than that." He said. I blushed deeper. Neither of us had realized that we'd talked for about 2 hours until Felix's stomach growled. We both laughed.

"Hungry?" I asked. He smiled.

"Starved. Wanna go get lunch?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sure." And with that, we both got up and went to his car.

We drove around until we found a McDonalds and walked in. About everyone recognized him, and the cashier tried to give him a free meal. I felt like an outcast. I shrunk down a bit, but Felix wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Nope, I'm paying for my friend Lexi." He said. I laughed.

"Thanks Felix." I said. We both ordered, both of us getting a cheese burger with fries. We sat down at a booth and ate. I stole one of his fries.

"Hey!" He said before stealing one of mine. I stole another one of his and pulled my fries out of his reach.

"I have 2 brothers Felix, this is nothing." I said as he faked looking sad. Then, he smiled again.

"2 brothers? And what else?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"One sister. And then thats it." I said. He nodded and I gave him back his fry. He laughed and took it.

"Thank you." He said before eating it.

"My Pleasure." I said. When we both finished eating, we went back to the hotel were all the Youtubers were staying and he walked me to my hotel room. Then, I pulled out a pen and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I smiled up at him.

"Giving you my number." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He gave me a shy, yet adorable, smile as I wrote down my number, then my name.

"Thanks Lexi." He said. I smiled.

"Anytime Felix." And then, we went our seperate ways. I smiled as I closed the door.

Pewd's Pov

Holy shit. An extremely nice, extremely talented, and extremely hot girl just gave me her number. SCORE.


End file.
